The Ovarian Cancer National Alliance's Proposal to the Public Health Conference Support Program Project Description The Ovarian Cancer National Alliance (the Alliance) is a survivor-led, national umbrella organization that brings together ovarian cancer activists, women's health advocates, health care providers and researchers in the battle against ovarian cancer.- Uniting the efforts of 50 Partner Member organizations located in 29 states across the country, the Alliance works at the national level to increase public and health professional understanding of ovarian cancer and to advocate for more effective research, diagnostics, and treatment. Funding from the Centers for Disease Control's Public Health Conference Support Program supports theAlliance's Tenth Annual Conference to be held July 11- July 14,2007 at the Omni Shoreham Hotel in Washington, DC. Approximately 250 participants, representing more than half of the states, are expected to attend. Over the past ten years, the Alliance conference has grown to become the largest ovarian cancer survivor gathering in the nation. The Tenth Annual Conference, "Agendafor Action,"will build on our past success to bring together survivors^ advocates, leading scientists, physicians, and policymakers to address the needs of the ovarian cancer community. In 2007, the conference will serve as the venue to educate the survivors community and mobilize them around the efforts of the National Agendafor Ovarian Cancer which aims to: advance ovarian cancer research; improve access to quality ovarian cancer patient care across the care continuum; and affect